Protection
by Genesis7478
Summary: OkiKagu(even if it doesn't seem like it). A group of Joui patriots are hunting down the Yato race. They encounter Kagura, who barely manages to escape. She keeps encountering them, and she always manged to barely escape. What will happen to Kagura?
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Yorozuya. Shinpachi was listening to his newly-bought premium edition of Terakado Tsu's newest album. Gintoki was reading his Jump, with a open carton of strawberry milk open on the table next to him. Shinpachi looked out at the cloudy sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain, Gin-san," he said.

The older man just grunted in reply.

Shinpachi sighed. "I'm also worried about Kagura-chan. Why isn't she back yet? It's just to buy sukonbu."

"Calm down, Patsuan," Gintoki mumbled. "She probably just stopped to play with the kids. She'll be back before you know it and wolfing down everybody's share for dinner."

"I guess you're right, Gin-san," Shinpachi said. He returned to listening to his beloved Otsu. The rain started pouring minutes later.

Sadaharu yawned. His second yawn was cut short by the phone ringing. "Ah, I'll go get it," Shinpachi said, pulling out his earphones.

"Hello? Yorozuya here."

"Ah? That you, Glasses?" asked a very familiar monotonous voice.

Shinpachi's vein throbbed. "I have a name, Okita-san," he grumbled. "Anyway, it's odd to hear you call. What is it?"

At the mention of "Okita-kun", Gintoki had his ears priced up. "Hm? Souichirou-kun? That's odd."

"It's Sougo, boss," replied Okita Sougo. 'How'd you even hear that?' Shinpachi thought.

"Anyway, it's urgent. It involves a certain China girl," Sougo said. He paused and sighed. "It's a pain to say now, so just hurry to Oedo Hospital, kay?"

Gintoki, who had somehow heard every single word of the conversation('Seriously, how good can their hearing be?' Shinpachi thought.), cried out, "What?"

"Gin-san, he hung up."

"Hurry, Shinpachi! Who knows what that super sadist could've done to our precious Kagura-chan?" Gintoki cried. In no time flat, he was at the doorway, tugging his boots on. Sadaharu was also there, and barked at Shinpachi, as if telling him to hurry.

"I know, I know, Gin-san," Shinapachi said, grabbing an umbrella. "At least Sadaharu can get us there faster."

The two climbed onto Sadaharu's back and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Here's a longer chapter, and it has more excitement in it. I think... Thank you, i love okikagu, for your review! Here's the chapter you waited for! Please review!

-At Oedo Hospital-

"Ah, sir, please don't make such a racke-," began the nurse, getting cut off by Gintoki. He slammed the door to the hospital room open. Sougo looked up from his position by the window calmly. "Ah, boss-"

"OIOIOI, OKITA-KUN," Gintoki said, menace dripping from his voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR KAGURA, EH?"

"Gin-san! Calm down! Eh? Sadaharu, you too!" Shinpachi cried, to no avail. Sougo found himself surrounded by a giant wet dog, and a slightly dryer man. He kept his poker face.

"Boss, Glasses is right," Sougo started. "You don't wanna disturb China, right?"

Gintoki rather reluctantly agreed, and he and Shinpachi settled themselves in chairs; Sadaharu next to Kagura's bed.

Sougo began, "Well, there's a group of Joui patriots who have been hunting down the Amantos. More specifically," his eyes meeting Shinpachi's and Gintoki's, "the Yato race."

"B-but, why?" Shinpachi asked. "Aren't they endangered? What would be the point?"

Sougo shrugged. "I dunno. The Shisengumi have been trying to track them down and figure it out, but, no luck. And unfortunately, I suppose, they ran into China here."

"How'd they even figure out she was a Yato? She looks like a normal human girl," Gintoki said. "Well, actually that's where the resemblance ends."

"I told you, boss, we dunno. Anyway, luckily for her, I was skipping out on my patrol duty…"

'So… openly admitted…' thought Shinpachi and Gintoki.

"She was real badly beaten up. Well, can't blame her, there was a big group of them. Probably, if I hadn't managed to intervene, she would've died."

"How bad are her injuries?" Gintoki asked.

Sougo glanced at the bed. "A broken arm," he replied, adding,"and also a fresh cold. Apart from that, it's just some deep cuts and bruises."

"This Joui group… Are they with Zura?" Gintoki asked. "No," Sougo replied. "They're a separate group."

The hospital room door was banged open again. This time, it was Yamazaki Sagaru. "Captain!"

"Yo, Zaki, any clues?" Sougo drawled.

"No," Yamazaki said, shaking his head. "We didn't manage to catch any of them either."

"Tch," Sougo stood up. "Boss, about China, it'd probably be better if she doesn't go anywhere alone, no matter when. The hospital is safe, for now, but," Sougo gave another shrug, "I can't say that for other places."

"Well then, bye boss," Sougo waved. "Let's go, Zaki."

"Right! Bye, Shinpachi-kun, Yorozuya's boss!" Yamazaki waved cheerily before dashing after Sougo.

Gintoki waved absentmindedly. He just stared at the sleeping Kagura. Shinpachi joined him until he remembered that he had to inform his sister about the incident. "Ah, Gin-san, I'm going to call Sis and tell her about Kagura-chan."

"Yeah," Gintoki replied. He watched as Kagura took short puffs of breaths, finally turning away before Shinpachi returned to the room, his face contorted

Gintoki instantly felt a slight fear creep up his spine. "Shinpachi?... What h-happened?"

Shinpachi looked up. "Ah.. well... Kondou-san was supposed to be on patrol duty apparently, near the place where Kagura was attacked... And well, Gin-san, I think Sis's gonna kill him."

Gintoki sighed a sigh of relief. "Ah, phew, I thought _we_ were gonna die. The gorilla can die for all I care."

"I didn't finish, Gin-san-"

The door slid open, emitting a familiar aura, one that the two knew very well.

"O-Otae?" Gintoki slowly turned around, his eye twitching.

"Gin-san," said the sweet voice dripping with malicious intent, "TAKE MORE CARE OF KAGURA-CHAN! AREN'T YOU AN ADULT? WHAT ADULT LEAVES A GIRL BY HERSELF?" Otae yelled.

"No, no, hear me out! Kagura-chan is-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR EXCUSES, YOU LAZY PERM!" Tae yelled, beating up the man.

"Sis! Calm down! Kagura-chan is sleeping!" Shinpachi cried.

"HAH? Then, LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Tae lifted a dazed Gintoki and Shinpachi and hurled them out the window.

She brushed her hands off as Kagura began to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR SO LONG! I GOT SIDETRACKED BY STUFF! And all you poor guys get is a short update. I SWEAR I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE DURING THE HOLIDAYS!

Thanks for the reviews!

yourstruly247 Ah, phew I managed to keep them in character. I can't do mysterious descriptions, I'm not good at that, so I just stick to pretty straightforward things most of the time.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter!

"Kagura-chan!" Tae exclaimed, rushing to help the girl. Kagura struggled to sit up and looked around groggily. "A-Anego?"

Gintoki slammed through the door, Shinpachi at his heels. "Kagura!/Kagura-chan!" the two cried in unison.

"Eh? Gin-chan?... Shinpachi?... Where am I?" Kagura lifted her right arm to discover something wrapped around it. "What's this?" She shook her arm, trying to get it off.

"You're in the hospital, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi replied.

"The hospital?" Kagura asked incredulousy. "Why?" Her senses slowly awoke and her right arm itched like hell.

Shinpachi looked worried. "Kagura-chan, don't you remember what happened?" "No, what happened? Hey, can someone get this off of me?" Kagura scratched the cast again.

"You were attacked by a group of Joui patriots, and barely made it out alive, apparently. Okita-san brought you here."

"That sadist?! What'd he do to me? And wait, Joui patriots?" Kagura sat up abrubtly.

"Ah, we'll explain..."

"And that's all we know," Shinapachi ended. Kagura furrowed her brow. "Did that happen? I don't remember. "That's fine, Kagura-chan," Tae spoke, rising from her seat. She glanced at Gintoki and Shinpachi. "I need to go now. Take care, Kagura-chan."

"Mm," was all Kagura replied, lost in thought.

-a few days later-

"Kagura, want me to break your arm again?" Gintoki grumbled, flipping to another page of his Jump. Kagura whined. "But, but, Gin-chan! I can't go outside, since I'm basically under house arrest, and Sadaharu needs his walk!"

"Just ask Shinpachi to do it," Gintoki replied, shifting his position on the couch.

"Shinpachi went out with Anego for groceries!" Kagura grabbed Gintoki's Jump with her not-casted hand and tugged at it. "Oi, just go already!"

"AH! YOU'LL TEAR IT! I GET IT, I GET IT, I'LL GO!"

He left, grumbling under his breath, tugging along the huge mass of white fur behind him, leaving Kagura alone. She flopped onto the couch before leaping up again to exclaim, "Oh no! I forgot to ask Gin-chan to get me more sukonbu!"

She dashed out to the balcony but her guardian and dog were not in sight. Kagura sighed and retreated back inside, flopping back onto the couch, resigning to the fact that she would have to wait for her sukonbu.

She grew restless and contemplated just buying the sukonbu herself, but changed her mind after she remembered Tae's threat if she ever left the house. Gragh. Kagura rolled around, hoping Shinpachi and Anego would come back soon. Suddenly, a noise from somewhere inside her home disrupted her thoughts.

Kagura grabbed her umbrella and approached the noise cautiously. Her right arm was still in a cast, but she decided she could make do with her left arm only. She opened the door of her cupboard and saw nothing there. As Kagura was closing the door, a hand covered her mouth. Taken by surprise, it took Kagura a moment before her instincts kicked in and she attempted to kick her attacker. She fell still, however, when she felt a blade dangerously pressed to her neck.

"Don't even try anything, filth."

Kagura's eyes widened. That voice had triggered a memory. Suddenly, it all came rushing back. She remembered what had happened that other day.


End file.
